Le Maître et son Majordome
by Mistress.Diablo
Summary: Une suite d'OS en tous genres sur le pairing SebxCiel indépendants les uns des autres. Traductions!
1. Introduction

Bonjour (vu l'heure c'est plutôt un Bonsoir mdr !) à tous ! Alors voilà, je présente mon petit projet ici ! Ceci ne sera pas une fic, ni un one-shot unique, mais bien une suite de one-shots tous complétement différents et indépendants les uns des autres, uniquement centrés sur le pairing CielxSebastian ! Je précise également qu'ils ne seront pas de moi, je posterai ici uniquement des traductions de one-shots de l'anglais qui m'auront plu (p-e que si un jour je trouve assez d'inspiration pour écrire mes propres histoires, j'ajouterai ici mes écrits, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore assez douée pour ça lol)

Voilà, voilà, en espérant avoir quelques reviews, vos avis sur les histoires ou sur ma façon de traduire seront toujours les bienvenus ! =)


	2. OS1: Dreams and Reality

_**Titre :**_ Rêves et Réalités

_**Résumé :**_ Ciel fait un cauchemar à propos de Sebastian, qui lui parait extrêmement réel. Il prend alors peur, et Sebastian vient pour le calmer. Comment fera-t-il ? )

_**Auteur :**_ OotakiKenta

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_**Publié le :**_ 12-05-12

_**Rating :**_ M (lemon inside, les plus jeunes sont prévenus !)

_**Lien :**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8111336/1/Dreams_and_Reality (enlever les parenthèses)

_**Mon avis :**_ Je suis tombée sur ce petit OS il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai trouvé assez mignon x3 Rien d'exceptionnel, simple à traduire et agréable à lire.

_**POV – Ciel**_

« S-Sebastian ! » Je secouais avec acharnement le corps à priori mort de mon serviteur. Co-comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Il… est supposé être invincible ! C'est impossible…

« Sebastian, réveille-toi tout-de-suite ! » criai-je, ignorant les invités autour de moi. D'un coup sec, j'extirpai l'arme du meurtrier hors de son torse.

« Comte ! » Quelqu'un m'appelait de derrière.

J'ignorai les appels, giflant le corps sans vie. « C'est un ordre ! » criai-je, secouant le corps de Sebastian. Soudainement, Bard attrapa ma main de derrière, s'écroulant presque à terre. « Jeune maître… il est déjà… »

« N-NOOON ! » La sueur perlant sur ma peau claire, je sursautai sur ma couche. Plaçant mes mains sur mon visage, j'haletai, à la recherche d'air.

« Ce… C'était un rêve ? Quel imbécile… » J'inspirai profondément avant de me recoucher. Enlevant mes cheveux collés à mon visage, je scrutai ma chambre. « Comment… pouvais-je avoir fait un tel rêve ? »

Je passai quelques minutes à me tourner dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une position confortable. « Ce rêve… Sebastian y avait l'air si… réel. Tout ce sang, ses yeux reflétant la mort, la façon dont j'ai réagis… »

« Jeune maître, j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai pensé que je devrais venir vérifier. Tout va bien ? » Le serviteur aux yeux carmins me fixait, la main au cœur. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient en avant, encadrant parfaitement ses traits faciaux. J'haletai avant de détourner rapidement mon regard. Sa position et son corps parfaitement proportionné, même couvert de son costume de majordome, me donnaient envie de le tirer plus près de moi.

« J-je vais bien Sebastian… C'est juste… » Le regard profond qu'il posa sur moi me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. « C'était juste… un rêve… » Tournant ma tête, je me mis à tripoter les draps entre mes doigts nerveusement.

« Il devait être assez effrayant, pour que j'entende vos cris de là où je travaillais. »

« … » Je ne pouvais le regarder. « S-Sebastian… ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve enfantin… n'y prête pas autant d'attention. » S'approchant plus près de moi, il s'appuya contre mon lit, me fixant longuement. Gardant une expression calme, je pouvais sentir son souffle se poser lentement sur mon cou. « Vous avez rêvé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, ses lèvres fines s'étirant en un rictus moqueur.

« … » Je sentis mon visage chauffer et devenir probablement rouge.

« Hah… C'est bien ce que je pensais, Jeune maître… Etait-ce un… » Il monta au-dessus de moi, et j'haletais, évitant son regard démoniaque. « Cauchemar ? »

Je pouvais sentir sa proximité provoquer de folles et incontrôlables envies au plus profond de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus !

« Oui, et je veux que tu me le fasses complétement oublier. » dis-je finalement, souriant vilainement et l'attirant plus près de mon corps. Peut-être devais-je me laisser faire, après tout, il satisfait toujours tous mes désirs.

« Yes, my Lord… » Sebastian gloussa en se penchant sur le col de ma longue chemise de nuit, faisant sauter les boutons un à un. Me fixant, il embrassa lentement mon torse nu, et je laissai échapper un « Ahh… » accidentel. Ses lèvres chaudes léchaient et suçaient un téton, alors que sa main explorait mon corps.

« Jeune maître… » Sebastian sourit, enlevant finalement sa queue-de-pie et son veston. Son large corps musclé s'appuya contre le mien alors qu'il agrippait mon sous-vêtement.

« S-Sebastian… » Je détournais mon regard, gêné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans ce genre de position intime.

Mon majordome, mon serviteur, mon protecteur, mon arme, mon… amant.

Je me sentis rougir en réalisant qu'il me dénudait. Me cambrant, je me tortillais sur mon propre lit que Sebastian partageait avec moi. Me dominant de sa stature, il revint près de mon oreille qu'il se mit à lécher à nouveau. « My Lord… Calmez-vous et profitez plutôt de ce moment. »

Il laissa ses doigts danser doucement sur ma peau nue, et bientôt j'entendis le bruit de sa chemise tomber au sol. Son corps brulant au-dessus de moi, il léchait et jouait avec chaque partie de mon anatomie, son toucher me faisant trembler d'excitation un peu plus.

« Ah… ! » Gémissant, je plaçais mes mains autour de son torse et caressais son dos gracieusement.

Soudainement, Sebastian me retourna, pressant son corps fortement au mien. Haletant, je m'accrochai aux draps et tournai la tête vers lui, interrogatif.

« Maintenant… Ouvrez-vous à moi, My Lord… » roucoula-t-il de sa voix suave, et je sentis soudainement une douleur fulgurante près de mes régions intimes. Mes yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il poussait ses longs doigts délicats en moi.

« Aïe… ! S-Sebastian ! » Je grimaçais tandis qu'il bougeait ses doigts en moi, mais bientôt la douleur insupportable s'atténua quelque peu, devenant tolérable. « Ah… Continue… Sebastian. » J'haletais presque entre chaque moi.

« Yes… My Lord… » Il augmenta la vitesse peu à peu, alors que je me sentais durcir à chacun de ses mouvements… « Ah… » Une bouffée d'adrénaline m'électrifia tout le corps, des frissons me parcouraient le dos, le plaisir menaçait de me faire venir.

« S-Sebastian… J-j'ai… besoin de… Ahh… » Enlevant ses doigts, j'entendis le son de sa ceinture s'ouvrir, et sentis la douce sensation de son membre se frottant contre moi. C'était si embarrassant ! Même en sachant qu'il m'avait déjà vu nu avant, ce n'était pas comparable.

« Encore un peu Jeune maitre. » La voix de Sebastian devenait suppliante. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, il me paraissait énorme lorsqu'il se frotta à moi… Il interrompit le court de mes pensées en se glissant lentement en moi.

« Ah ! » Je suffoquai de la douleur comme précédemment.

« J-jeune maitre… vous devriez vous relaxer… » Sa voix semblait irritée, comme s'il avait mal. Même s'il ne pouvait mourir, il ressentait toute la douleur, et je savais que c'était plus qu'inconfortable. Il me pinça l'oreille, tout en suçant la peau de mon cou.

« C-c'est… assez inconfortable… » réussis-je à dire entre chaque souffle. Peu importe à quel point la douleur était insupportable à ce moment, je savais qu'elle allait s'apaiser. Enfin, j'espérais… « J-je vais essayer… » Je m'accrochais à ses bras moites et cachai mon visage dans le coussin tandis que Sebastian commençait des va-et-vient lents. La douleur me lançait toujours, s'atténuant très lentement.

« Vous faites un gentil Jeune maitre… » gloussa le diable par-dessus son souffle alors que son allure augmentait considérablement. Plus il me martelait, et plus je gémissais, me rapprochant doucement de la libération. Mon corps transpirait le plaisir qu'il me procurait, me faisant peu à peu perdre conscience du monde réel. Ce majordome démoniaque était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

Soudainement je me pus retenir le liquide chaud contenu en moi plus longtemps. Me sentant venir, Sebastian se mit à me lécher le dos, augmentant encore la vitesse et la force de ses coups de butoir.

« Mhh ! » Je lâchai un long et doux gémissement, me libérant sur le matelas. Il me suivit peu après, et je sentis sa semence brulante s'écoulant délicieusement entre les muscles de mes fesses.

« Ah… » Un unique et faible gémissement s'échappa de ses douces lèvres. Se retenait-il durant tout l'acte ou préférait-il se taire et dominer ? Des questions bourdonnaient déjà à travers mon esprit hébété alors qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés.

Sebastian me serra contre lui, alors que je reposais ma tête contre son torse en silence. C'est… la première fois… pensai-je dans ma tête.


	3. OS2: His Master, Melodic

_**Titre :**_ Son Maître, Mélodique

_**Résumé :**_ C'est l'heure de la leçon de violon pour Ciel, et puisque son précepteur est absent, il semblerait que Sebastian ne doive le remplacer. Succombera enfin le petit comte à la tentation ?

_**Auteur :**_ HikariMichaelis

_**Genre :**_ Romance

_**Publié le :**_ 08-05-12

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Lien :**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8099399/1/His_Master_Melodic (enlever les parenthèses)

_**Mon avis :**_ Sentiments de frustration de la part de notre petit Ciel envers son diable de majordome, qui ne se prive pas pour le taquiner et le mettre mal à l'aise comme à son habitude. Le tout marié dans une merveilleuse description et une ambiance, on le devine, un peu romantique, cet OS est une pure merveille pour les fanas de petites histoires mignonnes. J'avoue par contre que la fin m'a un peu surprise, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ça de la part de notre majordome, ça le rend un peu OOC je trouve ^^'' Ah et désolé si ma traduction n'est pas tout-à-fait correcte grammaticalement parlant, j'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire cet OS.

…

Ennui. C'était devenu une expérience quotidienne pour le jeune comte de Phantomhive. Pour lui, ces « attaques » étaient assez effroyables. Il était toujours obligé de chercher encore et encore afin de trouver une quelconque occupation. Le plus souvent, il finissait assoupi dans son fauteuil de bureau, ou bien il se mettait à lire un livre insignifiant qu'il avait déjà terminé plusieurs fois. Rien que le fait de penser à un de ces scénarios le faisait soupirer de mécontentement. Il devait trouver quelque chose à faire, où bien trouver quelqu'un pour le divertir.

Mais, il ne pouvait faire une telle chose. Bien sûr, il adorait ridiculiser ses serviteurs de toutes les manières imaginables et les pousser à faire des choses qui les embarrasseraient. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui, et ne voulait déranger personne. Le manoir était terriblement silencieux, et il n'y avait pas eu un seul accident depuis déjà une semaine, lorsque Finny était littéralement passé au travers d'un mur du salon avec une table de billard. Ciel plissa ses yeux à la pensée de cet affreux (mas hilarant) accident, qui lui coûta quelques millions de livres de réparations. Heureusement, Sebastian était arrivé à la rescousse et avait pu tout réparer en une nuit.

Sebastian. A présent, il y avait bien un nom qui apparaissait dans sa tête depuis déjà un bon moment. Le majordome démoniaque avait été affreusement silencieux ces deux derniers jours, venant et se montrant uniquement lorsque son maître le demandait. La même question trottait dans la tête de Ciel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_Y a-t-il quelque chose qui le dérange ?_

_Y a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec… moi ?_

Le comte écarquilla les yeux à cette dernière question, des rougeurs cramoisies apparaissant sur son visage de porcelaine. Non, ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui ! Lui et son majordome n'étaient rien d'autre que démon et contractant, occasionnels partenaires détectives, ainsi que… osait-il le dire, des amis proches.

Mais… tout cela pouvait-il seulement signifier quelque chose de plus au démon ?

La question resta en suspens dans son esprit, et il se mit à y débattre. Appréciait-il le démon de cette façon ? Voulait-il le démon de cette façon ? A-t-il jamais eu envie de se sentir de cette façon avec lui ? Encore fallait-il que le majordome ressente la même chose… Voulait-il Ciel de cette manière ?

Ha ! Quelle question fastidieuse. Si Sebastian voulait quelqu'un pour… _satisfaire…_ ses besoins, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Il était suffisamment attirant pour cela, avait un corps parfait, et même sa voix était assez attirante pour capter l'attention d'une jolie femme. Pourquoi Sebastian s'intéresserait-il à un garçon comme Ciel ? Il était petit et maigre, incapable de faire quoique ce soit par lui-même, et surtout il était faible. Et pour ne rien arranger, il n'avait que _treize ans_.

« Merde ! » jura Ciel soudainement, abattant ses poings sur son bureau et se levant brusquement. Il rougit furieusement et se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui, croisant ses doigts dans son dos. Suivant de son saphir bleu Finny travaillant dans le jardin, il remarqua avec surprise que Sebastian était dehors également, s'occupant des roses.

Ciel s'attarda sur lui, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Sebastian travaillait dur, s'assurant que chaque fleur était parfaite. Cette vision fit presque glousser le jeune adolescent. Ce démon était un vrai perfectionniste.

Soudainement, Sebastian arrêta tout mouvement, sentant un regard sur lui. Il gloussa légèrement, levant ses yeux vers le manoir pour voir son jeune maitre l'observer intensément. Le brun lui sourit narquoisement, avant de pouffer de rire en voyant son maitre se retourner immédiatement, troublé. Se relevant, Sebastian essuya son front transpirant avec un mouchoir.

Au troisième étage du manoir, une main posé sur sa poitrine, Ciel essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le sourire du majordome seul avait suffi à affoler son cœur et faire rougir sombrement ses joues. _' Qu'il aille au diable, lui et son sourire enjôleur ! '_ l'insulta Ciel dans sa tête, essayant toujours de se calmer.

Entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, Ciel haleta et se rua sur sa chaise. S'asseyant confortablement, il ferma les yeux. « Entre » dit-il d'une voix neutre, regardant vers sa bibliothèque. Il essayait évidemment de cacher son embarras et de faire croire à son majordome qu'il avait détourné son regard par pur désintérêt, mais il échoua lamentablement.

En tous cas aux yeux de son majordome, il l'était.

Sebastian s'avança dans la pièce calmement et ferma la porte derrière lui, ses yeux cramoisis fixés uniquement sur le jeune garçon en face de lui. Ciel leva son œil sur lui, un air ennuyé dans sa voix. « Je ne t'ai pas appelé, Sebastian. Pourquoi me déranges-tu ? » demanda Ciel, tournant son fauteur vers lui.

Sebastian voulu sourire. Cet enfant était si prévisible. « Mon jeune lord, c'est l'heure de votre leçon de violon. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre institutrice, Miss Tracy, a attrapé la grippe. » Un brillant sourire apparut sur le visage du majordome. « Je prendrai sa place et vous enseignerai pour cette fois. » finit Sebastian.

Ciel faillit rire. Savait-il seulement aligner une note avec un instrument tel que le violon ? Incrédule, Ciel lâcha un grognement. « Toi ? Connais-tu les bases pour jouer du violon ? » demanda Ciel d'un air amusé.

Sebastian lui rendit son sourire. « My Lord, quel genre de majordome serai-je si je ne pouvais apprendre à mon maitre une leçon de musique ? » demanda-t-il, sortant une paire de lunettes de sa poche et les mettant sur le bout de son nez. Ciel leva un sourcil intrigué, puis soupira et fini par se lever.

« Très bien. Je suppose que tu vas devoir être mon professeur jusqu'à ce que Miss Tracy ailles mieux. » dit Ciel, tandis que Sebastian prenait un étui à violon ainsi qu'un pupitre, les posant correctement en face de son maître. Ciel grogna et tendis ses mains vers Sebastian, attendant que celui-ci daigne placer l'instrument dans ses mains. Attendant quelques secondes, Ciel commença à faire la moue.

'_Je déteste l'admettre, mais mon maître peut vraiment être mignon quand il le veut'_ pensa Sebastian tendrement, autorisant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il prit le violon et l'archet, le donnant à son maitre prudemment. Ciel acquiesça et positionna l'instrument, le tenant fermement dans sa main.

Sebastian claqua sa la langue et secoua de la tête. « Non, non, Bocchan, cela se tiens comme _ceci_ » Sebastian approcha sa main et repositionna l'instrument de la bonne manière. Ciel sentit son corps chauffer lorsque son majordome frôla sa peau de sa main gantée accidentellement, provoquant des frissons le long de mon dos. « Là, c'est beaucoup mieux. » Sebastian sourit, ricanant et s'amusant du compte lorsqu'il le remarqua rougir légèrement.

Le jeune maitre rouspéta, pestant intérieurement contre sa faiblesse plus que visible. _'Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Cela ne va donc jamais s'arrêter ? '_

Le petit sourire moqueur de Sebastian s'élargit encore plus, il posa un bout de partition en face de Ciel. « Maintenant, My Lord » Sebastian capta l'attention du jeune adolescent, et un œil saphir se posa sur le démon. « Voulez-vous je vous prie, me jouer les trois premières lignes ? » dit-il, sortant une baguette et pointant les notes concernées.

Ciel voulut ricaner, mais garda sa bouche fermée. « D'accord. » Il laissa son œil parcourir rapidement la page, retenant les notes. Ayant l'air bien en tête, il commença.

Et l'instant d'après, un son grattant et désagréable emplit la pièce, envoyant des frissons insupportables à l'oreille du démon. Il tressaillit et mit un de ses doigts gantés à son oreille. Il observa son maitre, qui avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. _'Comment peut-il continuer à jouer ainsi ? C'est vraiment insupportable !'_ pensa-t-il, stupéfait.

Sebastian se pencha et captura les mains de Ciel dans les siennes, ricanant. « Bocchan, c'était plutôt… inhabituel. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu d'aide. » dit-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules du comte.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement, mais autorisa Sebastian à garder ses mains sur ses épaules. Ça provoquait de délicieuses vibrations en bas de son dos, et il frissonna doucement. « Qu-quoi ? Cela me semblait parfait ! » se lamenta Ciel, essayant de garder son regard froid, qu'il pouvait sentir s'affaiblir à chaque toucher de Sebastian.

Sebastian soupira. « Jeune maitre, cela ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Laissez-moi vous aider. » dit Sebastian, posant sa main droite sur celle gauche de son maitre, tenant le violon en position. Les mains de Ciel commencèrent à chauffer, tandis que Sebastian prenait son autre main dans la sienne.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? » s'écria soudainement Ciel, rougissant de plus belle et secouant la tête.

« Je vous apprends. » répondit Sebastian nonchalamment.

Le démon lança un coup d'œil à la partition et acquiesça. « Bien. Pour commencer, vous devez glisser votre index vers le bas et coincer légèrement la troisième corde avec le majeur. » indiqua Sebastian, pressant les doigts de Ciel avec les siens. « Votre archet doit glisser lentement » murmura-t-il, sa main droite bougeant avec celle de Ciel tandis que des sons mélodieux et harmoniques commençaient à remplir la pièce.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. La mélodie sonnait beaucoup plus douce, et il adorait presque la sensation des mains de Sebastian sur les siennes. Le souffle du démon s'attarda sans le cou de Ciel, le rendant nerveux.

« Maintenant, essayez vous-même. » Les mains de Sebastian quittèrent celles de Ciel lentement, et, réajustant l'instrument, le maitre commença à jouer par lui-même. Dans sa tentative, les notes sonnèrent joliment aux oreilles du démon. C'était simplement incroyable et émotionnel. Sebastian sourit, impressionné et fier.

Ciel ferma les yeux et, fredonnant doucement, commença à jouer le morceau entièrement, se balançant légèrement. Sebastian sourit à cette vue. C'était vraiment adorable. Le corps de son maitre se balançait parfaitement en rythme, alors que ses notes s'élevaient dans la pièce sans aucun effort. Sebastian était sous le charme.

Bientôt, le majordome se retrouva de nouveau derrière Ciel, se penchant légèrement sur lui. Le démon plaça prudemment ses mains à la taille du comte, caressant sa peau habillée de haut en bas lentement. Le cœur du comte rata un battement, et les cordes grincèrent sous l'archet. Des frissons parcouraient son dos alors qu'il se relevait.

Sebastian, quant à lui, adorait chaque minute qui passait. Ciel sentit ses mains devenir moites, sentant ses joues chauffer. C'était vraiment mignon, et Sebastian fut pris d'une folle envie de l'embrasser ici et maintenant.

Ses mains gantées glissèrent lentement le long du corps du garçon, mémorisant chaque détail. Sa peau fut parcourue d'une chair de poule sous ses doigts, et Sebastian ricana. Le violon fut pris des mains de Ciel et mit sur le bureau, les mains du démon retournant rapidement sur le corps du garçon. Ciel lâcha un cri paniqué alors que des lèvres roses touchèrent sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lâcha Ciel, rougissant furieusement.

Sebastian ricana, tournant le garçon vers lui. « J'apprends à vous aimer. » répondit-il calmement, parcourant son dos du bout des doigts.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Sebastian était… « Qu-que… ? » demanda Ciel, sidéré.

Le majordome sourit vilainement, rapprochant Ciel de son corps. « Je vous aime, Bocchan. Je vous ai toujours aimé. » lui répondit-il calmement, se penchant vers le garçon. Ciel avala difficilement, se hissant vers son majordome pour essayer de toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ciel sursauta du contact, haletant. Sebastian rigola et pressa ses lèvres plus fermement à celles de son protégé, le serrant dans ses bras.

Ciel murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et leva ses bras, les enfonçant dans les cheveux du majordome. Il tira et le poussa vers lui légèrement, essayant d'attirer l'homme plus près de lui. Sebastian sourit et pressa la petite forme de Ciel plus fermement à lui.

Lentement, les langues se touchèrent et s'enroulèrent l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant sans retenue. Le baiser était pressé et passionné, plongeant les deux hommes dans un bonheur absolu. Ciel se sentit étourdit, sûrement dû au sang s'accumulant dans son visage et le colorant un peu plus d'une couleur cramoisie. L'ardeur prenait peu à peu possession du démon, son corps entier se comblant de chaleur.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Ciel, lourdement essoufflé, tenta de rester conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Réalisant son malaise, Sebastian ricana et s'agenouilla devant le garçon, le maintenant fermement par les bras.

« Ciel… Je n'ai pas eu de réponse… » dit le démon, rigolant doucement alors qu'il dégageait une mèche de cheveux du front de Ciel.

Ciel rougit de nouveau, baissant son regard, gêné. « Je… je t'aime aussi, Sebastian. » dit Ciel, avant de sceller ses lèvres de nouveau avec celles de son majordome.

Leur douce mélodie remplit la pièce, des voix murmurantes et des lèvres bougeant lentement l'une contre l'autre, en parfaite harmonie.


	4. OS3: Candle

_**ayumuri-chan :**_ _Merci ^^ Et dsl pour les quelques fautes d'étourderie, j'ai la flemme de me relire à chaque fois XD_

…

_**Titre :**_ Flamme

_**Résumé :**_ « La tempête s'abattit sur Londres sans pitié, et tandis que de lourdes gouttes de pluie martelaient les toits des villages et églises voisines, l'orage gagna les abords de la ville – jusqu'au toit du manoir des Phantomhives. » Sebastian a reçu l'ordre de rester auprès de son maitre cette nuit, alors il lui pose une question. Et lorsque Ciel remarque l'unique bougie au mur, il réalise enfin…

_**Auteur :**_ iButler9586

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Mystery

_**Publié le :**_ 31-05-12

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Lien :**_ www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8167625/1/Candle (enlever les parenthèses)

_**Mon avis :**_ Simple à traduire, c'est un OS très beau et assez poétique/significatif. J'adore la comparaison qu'a réalisé l'auteur, et je trouve la relation entre le maitre et son majordome assez bien respectée. C'est quelque chose que j'imagine parfaitement survenir entre les protagonistes dans le manga, vu qu'il n'y a pas de romance directement visible entre eux. Un moment unique entre un garçon tourmenté par l'orage et son majordome, la fierté du Comte Phantomhive et le sadisme ainsi que les moqueries du démon sont mis de côté.

…

La tempête s'abattit sur Londres sans pitié, et tandis que de lourdes gouttes de pluie martelaient les toits des maisons et églises voisines, l'orage gagna les abords de la ville – jusqu'au toit du manoir des Phantomhives. D'aveuglants éclairs perçaient à travers les ténèbres de la nuit, et le silence était anéantit par les grondements de l'orage.

« Jeune maitre ? » Sebastian toqua gentiment à la porte du bureau de son maitre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte facilement, sans que celle-ci ne grince. Le majordome pénétra dans la pièce pour voir Ciel Phantomhive, le seul et l'unique, paisiblement endormit dans son fauteuil.

Sebastian soupira. « Je vous ai dis que c'était l'heure de vous retirer Jeune maitre, et regardez où votre défiance vous a mené… Endormi, dans votre fauteuil, dans vos vêtements de jour et surement en proie à un fulgurant torticolis. Que vais-je faire de vous… »

Sebastian recula le siège de Ciel, passant une main derrière son dos et le fauteuil, l'autre se plaçant au creux de ses genoux. Le majordome souleva alors le Comte endormi dans ses bras, le portant 'consciencieusement' jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sebastian allongea son maitre à son lit, espérant pouvoir changer le garçon fatigué sans le réveiller. Se levant, il alla chercher la chemise de nuit de Ciel avant de retourner auprès de lui. Le démon commença par lui enlever ses chaussures et ses bas, puis, se penchant sur lui, il déboutonna gentiment la veste de son maitre, l'accrochant dans la penderie. Il continua à le déshabiller ainsi, défaisant le nœud de son ruban, passant ensuite à la chemise. Alors qu'il faisait sauter chaque bouton un-à-un lentement, Sebastian laissa ses doigts dériver et s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire le Comte ne le tolèrerait jamais étant conscient.

Bientôt, Ciel fut changé et son majordome défaisait le nœud de son cache œil, le posant sur sa table de nuit. Ensuite vinrent les deux bagues des Phantomhives une en or avec l'insigne des Phantomhives qui reposait toujours sur l'index de la main droite de Ciel, et la bleue celle de son père, qui est toujours à son pouce gauche.

Sebastian se leva de nouveau pour prendre les vêtements usés de son maitre et traverser le manoir jusqu'à la buanderie. Remarquant le Hall encore illuminé par la douce et inquiétante lueur des bougies reposant sur leurs chandeliers, il se dit que les serviteurs auraient, pour la deuxième fois, essayé de garder le manoir illuminé. Rejoignant rapidement la buanderie, Sebastian déposa les vêtements sales dans le panier à linge. Il s'empara d'un candélabre et approcha la mèche d'une bougie dans le feu de celle déjà brulant sur le mur. Il fit ensuite de même avec les deux autres, les reposant sur le candélabre. Le démon entreprit alors sa marche traditionnelle jusqu'à la chambre de son maitre, éteignant sans effort la flamme des bougies accrochées aux murs sans s'en approcher, grâce aux pouvoirs que seul un démon pouvait posséder.

Entrant dans la chambre, Sebastian posa le candélabre sur la table de nuit de Ciel. Les lumières dans la chambre du garçon s'éteignirent lentement dans un sifflement, et avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent complétement, Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel. Il prit le visage de son maître entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres silencieusement sur le front de Ciel. Sa respiration restait calme, ainsi il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Se relevant, le démon remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux frêles épaules de Ciel. Il reprit le candélabre et le bruit de ses pas l'éloigna vers la porte. Mais, entendant la respiration de Ciel se briser, il se retourna immédiatement.

« Jeune Maitre ? » Son doux murmure s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles du Comte.

« S-Sebastian ? » La réponse de Ciel fut réticente, déçu que son majordome l'ai remarqué.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu votre respiration changer… »

« C'est juste la tempête… Je ne veux pas… être seul. R-reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il-te-plait. » La voix du garçon résonna dans la pièce, accompagnée de bruits de pas s'approchant de lui.

Sebastian s'assit poliment de l'autre côté du lit, éteignant le candélabre et attendant les ordres du maitre. Mais, au lieu de ses traditionnels ordres, Ciel le fixa simplement et lui fit signe de se mettre à l'aise.

Le majordome se leva donc, faisant glisser sa veste de ses épaules et enlevant ses chaussures, avant d'enlever ses gants adroitement. Ciel s'approcha de lui et empoigna son poignet, l'amadouant pour que celui-ci vienne s'allonger près de lui, ce que le démon fit sans discuter. Il ferma ses yeux il pourrait bien s'endormir. Il sentit un corps se lover contre lui. Ainsi, Phantomhive fier le jour, son petit maitre se transformait en un enfant naïf la nuit.

Sebastian entoura de ses bras le petit corps de Ciel, surpris de son geste. Ciel leva alors la tête vers son majordome, ses yeux différents lui prouvant qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Jeune Maitre ? » Le murmure inquiet de Sebastian résonna froidement à travers la pièce.

« Hum ? Oh. Euh- Je…- Ou-Oui. Je vais bien, je réfléchissais juste. » répondit le garçon rapidement.

« Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser. » continua le majordome.

Ciel savait qu'il se comportait d'une façon indigne à son statut de Comte. Mais il restait un enfant. Il avait des souvenirs, un passé. Des rêves. Des cauchemars. Il avait ses raisons. Et à présent, il avait finalement quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Quelqu'un avec qui il était en sécurité. Quelqu'un qui, même égoïstement, tenait à lui. Quelqu'un à qui il tenait bêtement. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Son majordome. Son démon. Celui qui a été son sauveur et sera son bourreau. Celui avec qui il se sentait invincible, par sa confiance, par son contrat. Son Sebastian, celui qui satisfera toujours le moindre de ses caprices. Le démon dont l'apparence a été confectionné précisément pour lui. Cette apparence qui était entrain de l'enlacer, l'apaisant de sa douce odeur d'anis.

Ciel inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de Sebastian, l'amenant plus près du sommeil, des rêves, de son majordome. Il sentit un souffle chaud caresser sa joue et s'engouffrer dans son oreille.

« Puis-je ? » Un murmure.

Ciel ne pouvait avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. Il décida de l'ignorer, et laissa les rêves s'emparer de lui, au lieu de rester troublé dans la réalité.

La voix de son démon continua de lui murmurer…

« Pour un Phantomhive, vous m'êtes plutôt indécis… » La voix de Sebastian se moqua de lui, même à ce moment, alors qu'il était à moitié endormi, naïf et secoué par l'orage.

« Ne soit pas idiot ! Je ne t'ai juste pas entendu. » répondit Ciel brusquement, un peu assommé.

« Ah. Bien sûr que non. À quoi m'attendais-je ? » La voix du majordome glissa à travers la nuit comme un couteau brulant à travers du beurre.

« Si tu es si persistant, alors… Alors répète-le. » Ciel se demandait maintenant si le murmure mélodieux qu'il entendit plutôt était plus qu'un simple rêve troublant.

Et le faible chuchotement raisonna de nouveau.

« Puis-je ? »

Le garçon en était sur désormais. Son majordome était entrain de lui dire ces mots. Ce n'était pas son subconscient, non. Il s'adressait au garçon qu'il servait. Ciel Phantomhive.

Le Comte acquiesça, ne sachant s'il avait eu raison ou non de le faire. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, il se retrouva dans une position assez vulnérable pour entendre le mot « Echec et Mat » sortir mélodieusement de la bouche de son démon.

Alors que le garçon fronçait les sourcils, espérant ne pas avoir pris une mauvaise décision dans les ténèbres qu'était cette nuit orageuse, alors qu'il était si proche de sa vengeance… Sentant un doigt chaud et déganté adoucir la peau ridée entre ses sourcils froncés, le garçon ouvrit les yeux, surpris du geste. Les doigts suivirent lentement la courbe de ses sourcils, descendant vers ses pommettes et continuant le long de sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant à son menton, l'incitant gentiment à se pencher. Avant que le garçon puisse le questionner, le démon se pencha sur lui, et toujours aussi gentiment, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de con maître.

Les pensées et sens de Ciel explosèrent. Il avait ce moment, ces pensées, ces rêves dans sa tête depuis un moment déjà.

Il vit le visage de Sebastian s'avancer uniquement vers lui.

Il entendit leurs respirations synchronisées.

Il sentit l'odeur d'anis sur son majordome.

Il sentit leurs cœurs battre, ainsi que les lèvres de Sebastian sur les siennes.

Et il avait le meilleur des goûts, le seul qui pouvait appartenir à son démon. Celui qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Cela n'avait pas de saveur distincte, au début, c'était juste sucré. Comme s'il mangeait du sucre. Mais ensuite… Il le sentit. Meilleur que son odeur, c'était plus réel, plus profond. De la réglisse noire.

Réalisant tout cela en quelques secondes, moment au bout duquel les lèvres de Sebastian quittèrent celles de Ciel.

Sebastian se recoucha à côté de son maitre, sa main revenant à sa place, reposant près de lui sur le lit.

Ciel roula et tourna le dos à Sebastian, embarrassé.

Même s'il s'attendait à ce que toutes les bougies soient complétement éteintes, ne laissant plus aucune trace de lumière, de pureté… Il restait une bougie, au fond de la chambre, près de la porte, que Ciel pouvait à peine apercevoir. La mèche était toujours allumée, d'une couleur rouge-orangée.

Soudainement, Ciel sauta du lit, la mèche tremblant du brusque changement de température. La flamme était haute et vive, et Ciel fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'elle s'éteignit brusquement, le son tranchant et froid brisant le silence apaisant de la pièce. Le garçon regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir les yeux de Sebastian briller de leur lueur rosée et félinement démoniaque, s'illuminant vivement.

Un autre sifflement glissa à travers la pièce rapidement, cette fois émanant de la bouche de Sebastian alors que Ciel reposait sa tête sur son oreiller, finissant dans un murmure étrangement calme.

« Vous êtes entaché d'une soif de revanche, et alors que vous avez l'air si fort, seulement les plus proches verraient que vous êtes lentement entrain de craquer, attendant d'être éteint. Je suis celui qui vous a rallumé lorsque vous étiez presque entièrement consumé, comme je serai celui qui vous éteindra. Mais ce ne sont que des clauses du contrat, et, même si rien ne peut m'empêcher de l'accomplir, jusqu'à ce moment je trouverai ce qui s'est brisé et échoué en vous. Je le retrouverai, le Comte Phantomhive que je connaissais. Qui est mien. Ma flamme brulante. »

…

**PS : **Pour les quelques-uns qui me laissent des commentaires, ainsi qu'aux potentiels lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, que voulez-vous que je publie la prochaine fois ? Je reste dans ce genre amoureux/mignon/mystérieux, ou alors je change de registre ? Quel genre voulez-vous lire ? Du drama, de l'humour, du lemon, des persos complétement OOC à notre époque ? Dîtes-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir. ^^


	5. OS4: Unexplainable

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à poster, cet os n'est pas plus long que les autres, mais quand on le lit, vu que c'est un dialogue, ça paraît durer une éternité ! La preuve, il m'a prit 10 pages de Word O_o

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'essayerai de prendre en compte les préférences de tout le monde dans mes prochaines traductions. Celle-ci est une petite dédicace à _fabulous me_, tu as voulu un lemon, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mieux trouvé (en même temps j'ai pas affiné ma recherche par rating... -_-'), le maigre lemon dans cet OS est démuni de presque toute description. Je promet de me rattraper sur un autre OS très prochainement ! ^^'

...

_**Titre :**_ L'Inexplicable

_**Résumé :**_ Une très longue discussion sur le fait de tomber amoureux, et la damnation des démons. Ciel adore poser des questions.

_**Auteur :**_ CannibalNel

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Drama

_**Publié le :**_ 04-06-12

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Lien :**_ www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8182930/1/The_Unexplainable (enlever les parenthèses)

_**Mon avis :**_ Cet OS est particulier. C'est en gros un très long dialogue entre nos deux protagonistes, sur le thème de l'amour entre démons. En lisant comme ça, ça paraît simple à comprendre, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais compris le fond des pensées de Sebastian qu'en relisant ma traduction en français mdr ! Donc, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'essayerai d'y répondre. ^^ Aussi, l'auteur conseille d'écouter _Eclipse – End Of The World_ en lisant ceci. J'ai testé, cela met effectivement une bonne ambiance, même si je trouve cette musique un peu trop gothique, ça m'a déprimé un peu mdr.

…

Sebastian...

_Oui, Jeune Maître ?_

Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

_C'est une question assez personnelle... Et je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre convenablement._

Tu n'as sans doute jamais expérimenté ce sentiment...

_Qui vous a dit que les démons ne peuvent aimer, Bocchan ?_

Arrête de m'appeler ainsi. Au bout d'un siècle, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

_Devrais-je vous appeler Ciel alors ?_

Appelle-moi comme tu veux bon sang ! Réponds juste à ma question.

_Vous êtes un démon aussi, Ciel. Vous devriez savoir désormais si les démons sont capables d'amour._

Et si... il a aimé quelqu'un, avant ?

_Avant ?_

Avant de devenir démon. Est-ce qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il a ressenti ? La personne qu'il a aimé ?

_La plupart des démons ne se souviennent même plus de leur vie humaine. Soyez-en reconnaissant, tant que vous le pouvez encore._

S'ils ne peuvent se souvenir de leur amour, alors peut-être peuvent-ils l'acquérir étant démon ?

_**(le démon ricane légèrement, observant la lune par la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel)**_

_L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux ressentir juste parce que tu le désire. Et beaucoup de créatures de notre genre se fichent pas mal de ce sentiment. Les démons recherchent l'âme, parce que c'est ce qui les complète._

Et si tu possède toutes les âmes que tu souhaite, mais que tu ne peux aimer ?

_C'est probablement parce que nous sommes l'abomination de Dieu. Nous possédons tellement de péchés en nous, qu'il ne reste plus de place pour un sentiment tel que l'amour._

Et si un démon veut aimer ? Qu'il le souhaite vraiment ?

_**(le garçon baisse les yeux sur ses genoux, son esprit probablement ailleurs)**_

_Les démons veulent beaucoup de choses. Posséder quelqu'un, tuer quelqu'un, en aspirer l'âme jusqu'à la dernière once._

Et ça les rend incapables d'amour ?

_Pas exactement. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre la raison d'un tel sentiment, ou ne le veulent tout simplement pas._

Ça craint d'être un démon, alors.

_**(le majordome regarde le garçon quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui)**_

_Cela ne rend pas l'amour illégal, Ciel. Tous ceux qui le veulent, peuvent aimer quelqu'un d'autre._

_**J'en suis incapable.**_

_**(le garçon murmure, détournant le regard du majordome)**_

_Incapable ? Qui vous a dit ça ?_

Moi-même. À chaque fois que je veux aimer quelqu'un, je... n'y arrive pas. Je finis par vouloir l'âme de cet humain.

_Cela me semble tout-à-fait normal._

Parce que tu es un démon. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu pouvoir aimer quelqu'un ?

_**(le démon soupire, fatigué d'une telle abondance de questions)**_

_Lorsque j'étais un jeune démon comme vous, je me posais souvent ce genre de questions. Mais plus le temps passera, et plus vous oublierez ce sentiment humain._

Tu mens.

_**(le garçon relève un peu sa tête, ses yeux rouges brillant dans la chambre sombre)**_

_Est-ce si évident ?_

Tu es devenu si facile à cerner, depuis ces quelques cinquante ans. Je sais toujours quand tu mens.

_Alors... Peut-être que les démons ne veulent tout simplement pas aimer._

Bien sur... Pourquoi les démons voudraient ressentir quelque chose d'aussi...

_**(la pièce devient silencieuse quelques secondes)**_

_Les démons ont leur fierté, Ciel. Ils pensent que les humains ne peuvent les égaler. Ils pensent que leur existence est parfaite._

Est-ce que tu le penses, toi aussi ?

_Si seulement j'étais si arrogant. J'ai ma fierté, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. Mais je pense que nous sommes tous égaux._

Tu sais, plus le temps passe et plus tu ressemble à un vieux sage.

_Un vieux sage n'agira jamais comme moi._

C'est vrai.

_Je ne suis plus celui qui se cache, mon petit Ciel. Il y a plus de cent ans, je cachais ma véritable apparence derrière une belle façade. Rares furent les moments où je me lâchais complètement._

Et quoi, dans encore cent ans tu va devenir une sorte de hippie ? Peace&Love, et toutes ce conneries...

_Oh que non. Leurs goûts vestimentaires sont vraiment répugnants._

Merde. Tu perds carrément ton sens de l'humour.

_**(le garçon s'allonge sur le grand lit, observant le plafond sombrement éclairé par le clair de lune)**_

_Et vous commencez à évoquer des obscénités. Cette décadence ne vous arrange en rien, et le Jeune Maître bien éduqué me manque, vous savez._

Le majordome parfait me manque également.

_Par ces temps, vous n'aviez pas l'air de m'apprécier grandement._

Les gens changent, Sebastian.

_Et bien, réfléchissez donc à ceci, Ciel._

_**(le majordome s'allonge également, tout proche de la petite figure du garçon)**_

_Et si les démons étaient capables d'amour, mais ne voulaient tout simplement pas tomber aussi bas pour ressentir un sentiment commun aux humains ? Et si nous n'étions qu'une bande de snobs coincés et arrogants, pensant que notre existence égalise celle de Dieu ?_

Alors cela résout tout.

_**(le garçon se relève un peu, son visage penchant à quelques centimètres du majordome)**_

_Comment cela peut-il tout résoudre ?_

Je renoncerai simplement...

_**(son visage s'approche encore...)**_

...à ma fierté.

_**(le garçon tire le majordome plus proche de lui, enveloppant ses lèvres des siennes)**_

_Ciel Phantomhive... renonçant à sa fierté._

Est-ce si mal ?

_**(un baiser papillon atterrit dans le cou du garçon)**_

_Cela me fait réaliser à quel point vous avez changé._

_**(le garçon se recule un peu, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux noirs du majordome)**_

Détestes-tu donc à ce point la personne que je suis devenu ?

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça._

Mais tu n'as jamais répondu à ma première question.

_**(le baiser continu pendant encore quelques secondes)**_

_À propos de l'amour ?_

_**(pas de réponse – les deux le savent très bien)**_

_Cela ajoute un peu de piment à ma vie damné._

Quand tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ?

_**(le majordome se relève un peu, emportant le garçon avec lui – regardant droit dans ses yeux)**_

_Non. Le fait que vous soyez si nerveux à chacune de mes réponses._

_**(le garçon rougit)**_

Les vieux sages ne se moquent pas des petits garçons.

_Heureusement, je ne suis pas un vieux sage, et vous êtes loin d'être un petit garçon._

Pourquoi ça ?

_**(le garçon embrasse le cou du majordome, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise)**_

_Un petit garçon ne ferait pas ça._

C'est vrai. Un vieux sage ne poserait jamais ses mains sur un petit garçon non plus. À moins qu'il ne soit un pédophile.

_**(le majordome ricane, enlevant rapidement sa chemise)**_

_Vous devenez de plus en plus cynique avec le temps. J'ai presque l'impression..._

_**(la chemise du garçon est soudainement déchirée, le faisant haleter de l'air froid caressant son torse)**_

_Que vous ne m'êtes plus aussi attaché qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces questions sur l'amour ?_

_**(le garçon détourne son regard, se maudissant)**_

Lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple humain, tu étais un démon, différent de moi. Mais je me sentais proche de toi.

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ?_

On est peut-être pareils maintenant, mais je me sens si faible par rapport à toi.

_Notre niveau en tant que démons est différent, oui. Mais ce n'est pas spécialement négatif._

_**(un doux baiser)**_

_Même si au final, les démon ne peuvent réellement aimer, ils peuvent se compléter._

Oublie ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'es qu'un vieux ringard.

_Est-ce si mal si j'ai besoin de Ciel avec moi ?_

_**(le pantalon glisse des jambes du garçon, ainsi que son sous-vêtement – le majordome en fait de même avec lui)**_

C'est juste... bizarre.

_Que je tienne à vous ? Même si je ne pourrais jamais consumer votre âme ?_

Ne m'as-tu pas détesté durant toutes ces années lorsque je suis devenu démon ?

_J'ai détesté le fait de ne plus posséder votre âme._

Oui, mais tu es toujours attaché à moi par ce contrat.

_Les contrats peuvent toujours être brisés. Il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé à l'héritier des Trancy._

Alors, si tu le voulais, tu pourras toujours me tuer pour te débarrasser du contrat.

_**(le silence résonne un moment, seulement comblé par la mélodie de deux corps nus se touchant dans une étreinte brûlante)**_

_C'est aussi une possibilité._

_**(quelque chose se frotte entre les cuisses du garçon)**_

_Mais j'ai besoin de Ciel à mes côtés._

_**(un gémissement, puis une longue plainte raisonnent tandis que leur corps fusionnent finalement)**_

Tu me veux uniquement pour le sexe n'est-ce pas, vieux pervers ?

_**(un rapide mouvement de hanches et le garçon ferme les yeux, soupirant)**_

_Ce n'est pas désagréable._

_**(le garçon entoure de ses jambes le corps allongé du majordome, l'incitant à le pénétrer encore)**_

_Okay, okay, c'est juste incroyable. Lorsque vous ne gémissez pas votre douleur._

J'ai arrêté de me plaindre il y a quarante ans.

_Et c'est lorsque mon petit Ciel est finalement devenu un adulte._

_**(ils s'arrêtent de parler durant quelques minutes, le rythme de leurs corps se rencontrant et claquant l'un contre l'autre devenant de plus en plus rapide)**_

Hah... Sois plus... Doux.

_Et je suis supposé être celui qui ment tout le temps._

_**(le majordome est maintenant assis, le garçon au-dessus de lui – son membre toujours profondément ancré dans son petit corps)**_

Je ne mens jamais. Je te jure, un de ces jours mon derrière y passera.

_**(ils s'embrassent durant un long moment, le rythme revenant à la normale, jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne trop dur pour les deux à supporter)**_

Je... je... Ahhh !

_**(le garçon rapproche le majordome encore plus près de lui, et mords violemment dans son cou, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements forts alors qu'il jouit)**_

_Vous êtes devenu si exigeant... Peut-être... la prochaine fois je vous laisserai faire... Tout faire._

_**(le majordome repose sa tête sur la masse de cheveux bleus sombres du garçon, essayant tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle – pour finalement reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre)**_

_Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi indirect ?_

Que veux-tu dire ?

_**(les mains du majordome reposent sur la taille fine du garçon)**_

_Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet de ne pas pouvoir m'aimer ?_

Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu étais la personne que j'essaie d'aimer.

_Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner._

_**(le garçon ne répond pas – la tension raine dans la pièce)**_

Lorsque je n'étais qu'un humain ignorant, j'appréciais Sebastian. Mais pas de cette manière. Tu étais la personne la plus importante au monde, le seul qui tenait à moi.

_**(pas de réponse)**_

Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de Sebastian. Je suis un démon aussi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je veux que tu ai besoin de moi ?

_**(le majordome se relève assis, prêt à se lever, sa forme nue cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés par terre)**_

_Vous devriez savoir la réponse à cette question maintenant, Bocchan. Je n'ai pas de réponse à tout._

Reste avec moi cette nuit.

_**(le garçon se relève également, affichant un air plus triste que la situation ne l'est)**_

_Arrêtez d'être aussi impuissant._

_**(un baiser est volé de nouveau, ainsi que quelques mots doux, murmurés si rapidement que même le narrateur ne pourrai les dire)**_

Je croyais que tu aimais me voir impuissant.

_**(encore des baisers)**_

_J'aime ça. Mais ça m'affame affreusement, et me donne envie de vous dévorer... encore et encore._

_**(le garçon rougit, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre au baiser du majordome)**_

Je m'en fiche.

_Même si je finissais par vous tuer._

Tuer est une forme de passion pour une autre personne. Je ne sentirai comblé si tu ressentais un sentiment aussi passionné pour moi.

_Vous étiez un triste petit garçon. Comment avez-vous pu devenir un adulte aussi dérangé ?_

Suis-je un adulte à tes yeux ?

_Vous pensez comme tel._

_**(la pluie commence à tomber, martelant contre le carreau de l'hôtel)**_

Tu serai réellement capable de le faire ?

_Votre impuissance me rend mauvais, plus que je ne le suis déjà. La façon dont vous gémissez et geignez à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, la manière dont vous appelez à l'aide lorsque quelque chose se passe mal avec une âme, me fait me sentir nécessaire. Et cela me donne l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de faire absolument tout ce que je veux de vous._

Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec le sujet de notre conversation ?

_Lorsque vous m'avez posé la question sur l'amour, je vous ai dit ce que les démons ressentent, pourquoi les démons ne ressentent pas le besoin d'aimer._

Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec toi ?

_C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux tomber amoureux._

_**(les yeux rouges du démon s'adoucissent, scrutant la frêle forme du garçon)**_

_C'est parce que... Je possède le corps et l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive. Chaque sentiment que vous ressentez, chaque action que vous faites. Vous êtes mien._

Et sinon... tomberais-tu amoureux de moi si ce contrat n'existait pas ?

_**(le majordome sourit faiblement, ses crocs luisant dans la pénombre de la chambre)**_

_Les démons ont leur fierté, Ciel. Et je ne veux pas renoncer à la mienne ainsi. Comme vous l'avez fait._

Au moins, je peux dire librement ce que je ressens aux autres.

_Et qu'est-ce que cela fait de vous ? Un meilleur démon ? Plus comme un humain ?_

Es-tu en colère ?

_J'aimerai l'être._

Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement me détester, et m'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes ?

_**(le garçon se met à crier, essayant de s'éloigner du majordome – une main s'allonge et le garde près de lui)**_

_C'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde._

Parce que je ne suis pas un gros c****** ?

_Parce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre lorsqu'une personne tiens réellement à vous._

Et toi, tu me dis que tu peux ?

_J'en suis quelque peu capable, oui._

Alors, ne pourras-tu jamais me laisser te tuer ?

_Vous êtes probablement la seule personne à qui je laisserai ce privilège._

Te donneras-tu entièrement à moi ? Pourras-tu être à moi, comme moi je t'appartiens ?

_Cela ne se peut._

Mais si ça l'étais, tu pourrais m'aimer ! Et je pourrais t'être supérieur, je te posséderai.

_Être supérieur aux autres n'est pas toujours une bonne chose._

Je veux ressentir le besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, comme toi tu as besoin de moi. Je veux que tu aime, comme moi j'aime !

_N'est-ce pas l'amour et le besoin de l'autre la même chose ?_

Pas toujours.

_Alors pour moi ça l'est, Bocchan._

Pourquoi continues-tu à m'appeler ainsi ? Tu es supposé **me** posséder.

_Parce que je vous serais toujours fidèle. N'est-ce pas aussi simple que cela ?_

Je ne veux pas que tu me sois seulement fidèle. Je veux que tu sois capable de m'aimer.

_Vous ne voyez vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas, petit maître ?_

Tu es le seul à parler en énigmes – pas moi.

_**(les bras du majordome s'allongent, touchant chaque parcelle du visage du garçon, avec douceur)**_

_Je suivrai Ciel jusqu'au bout du monde, si besoin est. Mais mon entière existence n'est pas vouée à tomber amoureux comme la plupart des humains. Pour moi, le petit maître sera mon Dieu._

_**(le garçon n'arrive plus à parler, tremblant à l'entente de tels mots)**_

Comment... Pourquoi...

_Vos questions commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, vous savez._

Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_**(le majordome se lève, prêt à partir)**_

_Le petit maître est si insensible parfois. Ce fut une déclaration d'amour d'un démon. Souvenez-vous en, car c'est la première et dernière fois que j'en fais une._

_**(il part, et le silence tombe sur la pièce – quelques larmes rouges tâchent le matelas)**_

Il ne mentait pas, c'est sur... Tu compte rester devant la porte encore longtemps ?

_**(la porte grince un peu)**_

_J'ai oublié que je n'avais pas de chambre attitrée ici._

Tu es vraiment tête-en-l'air, pour un démon.

_C'est cela votre réponse, après une déclaration d'amour ?_

Ce n'était aucunement une déclaration d'amour. Tu m'as presque annoncé devenir croyant, avec moi à la place de Dieu.

_Un jour, je vous tuerai vraiment._

_**(le majordome n'est pas fâché, juste un peu exaspéré)**_

Je t'énerve tant que ça ?

_**(ils sont assit de chaque côté du lit)**_

_Vous me troublez énormément._

C'est bien.

_**(un rapide baiser est déposé sur les lèvres du majordome)**_

_Comment cela peut-il être bien ?_

Parce que j'arrive à embrouiller un démon vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

_Vous êtes vraiment mauvais._

Mais le mieux...

_**(le garçon sourit lentement à sois-même, puis tourne la tête pour regarder le démon)**_

C'est un signe d'amour.

_Vous me surprendrez toujours, petit maître._

_**(un petit ricanement raisonne, deux mains s'entrelacent)**_

_Même si notre vie, en tant que démons, est sombre, morbide et déprimante, votre présence l'améliore un peu._

_**(le garçon resserre sa prise)**_

_Je veux dire, pas qu'un peu, beaucoup._

Je suis heureux de l'entendre, mon petit adepte. Tu veux vraiment que je sois le dominant pendant nos ébats ?

_Je crois avoir créé un monstre._

Quoi ? J'aimerai bien voir comment un vieux pervers réagit durant-

_**(un soudain baiser sur la joue le coupe net, le faisant rougir furieusement)**_

Pourquoi est-ce que un simple baiser m'embarrasse beaucoup plus qu'un rapport sexuel avec toi ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas un simple baiser. C'est de l'amour._

Mais je ne te possède toujours pas.

_Tu vois mon petit Ciel, l'amour est quelque chose de tellement..._

_**Inexplicable.**_


	6. OS5: Host

Bonjour bonsoir ! Je SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE de poster deux semaines plus tard, je sais c'est impardonnable T_T Je vais essayer de compenser en vous mettant une nouvelle traduction dans quelques jours, vu que j'ai déjà une grosse liste d'OS qui ont retenu mon attention lol J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, laisse-moi vos avis sivouplaiiiit, je vous en serais reconnaissante -^^-

…

_**Titre :**_ Hôte

_**Résumé :**_ « _Si tu le voulais, je pourrais te prouver que tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. »_

_**Auteur :**_ Li the Twilight Knight

_**Genre :**_ Romance

_**Publié le :**_ 14-10-10

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Lien :**_ fanfiction s / 6399230 / 57 / Heaven _ and _ Hell (enlever les espaces)

_**Mon avis :**_ J'ai déniché cet OS dans un gros recueil de OS écrit et publiés par un auteur qui a eu la même idée que moi lol, d'écrire des suites d'OS sur le thème de Kuroshitsuji. Comme y en a pas mal que j'ai adoré, les suivants seront sans doute les siens également. Bon alors, cet OS-là est très OOC, le contexte en tout cas n'est pas le même, ainsi que le statut des personnages. Je trouve cependant que leurs caractères respectifs sont assez bien respectés. (léger **SPOIL** : Je crois aussi que Sebastian n'est qu'un simple humain, aucun signe ne montre qu'il soit un démon) Il y a aussi un lemon, pour me faire pardonner du denier OS ^^'

…

Ciel Phantomhive pouvait se considérer comme chanceux. Oui, ses parents étaient morts. Oui, techniquement, il travaillait dans une maison close parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille. Mais il avait un toit, de la nourriture, un pourboire rien que pour lui, et sa virginité était toujours intacte.

Il était plutôt un hôte. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait et parlait, offrant sa compagnie aux invités et leur servant un peu de thé, restant toujours poli et courtois. Beaucoup se demandaient s'il offrait plus que du thé aux invités, mais Ciel savait ce qu'ils voulaient, leur disant poliment qu'il n'était qu'un hôte et rien d'autre. Aussi pauvre, orphelin, et malchanceux qu'il pouvait être, il se refusait de tomber dans la prostitution. La femme qui dirigeait le bordel lui avait offert cette liberté, puisque beaucoup de clients appréciaient sa compagnie, et les caisses étaient souvent pleines.

Aujourd'hui, il avait un client qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs comme les plumes des corbeaux, ainsi que des yeux à l'éclat grenat. Il s'égara jusqu'au salon désigné comme étant celui de « Ciel », prenant une place sur le divan tout en observant le petit garçon avec curiosité.

« Alors, tu es le Ciel dont tout le monde parle. » dit-il, levant un sourcil. « Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. »

Etant perché sur son fauteuil, Ciel se leva pour préparer du thé. « Mon âge ne signifie rien si vous appréciez ma compagnie. » dit-il calmement. « Puis-je vous demander votre nom, Monsieur ? » Son discours poli lui brûla presque la langue, mais il continua. Il se devait de rester courtois, sinon pas de pourboires, et il avait besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes pour l'hiver.

« Sebastian Michaelis. » dit l'homme pour se présenter, prenant la théière des petites mains de Ciel. « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

« Mais ce n'est pas aux invités de… » tenta Ciel, mais l'homme, Sebastian, n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il prépara le thé comme si c'était une chose qu'il a fait toute sa vie, offrant finalement à Ciel une délicate tasse d'Earl Grey. Le jeune hôte bu une petite gorgée, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. C'était meilleur que ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait goûté de toute sa vie.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, marmonnant un timide merci. « Alors… De quoi voudriez-vous discuter ? »

xXx

Ciel découvrit bientôt que Sebastian était quelqu'un d'amusant et intéressant. Il était charmant et pouvait parler avec Ciel sur un pied d'égalité. Il ne traitait pas le jeune hôte comme l'enfant qu'il était. Ciel fut réellement surpris de la courtoisie dont faisait preuve l'invité.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'une heure et demie s'étaient déjà écoulées. Ciel le raccompagna jusqu'au hall de la maison, et, se retournant, Sebastian s'empara de la main du garçon, y déposant un baiser. « Il me tarde de te revoir, _little one_*. »

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Ce sera… un plaisir. » dit-il doucement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, la propriétaire du bordel apparut devant eux, créant un remue-ménage pas possible.

« Ah, Ciel, justement je te cherchais ! Tu auras un client cette nuit. »

L'enfant sentit son sang se glacer. « Je n'ai pas de clients la nuit. » dit-il calmement et avec méfiance.

La femme fronça des sourcils. « Et bien maintenant, si. Mr. Faustus a payé une grosse somme d'argent pour passer la nuit avec toi, et malheureusement nous sommes à sèche pour se permettre de refuser une telle offre en ce moment. » Elle lança à Ciel un regard compatissant. « Je suis désolée, Ciel, mais c'est nécessaire. »

« N'importe qui sauf Mr. Faustus ! » se lamenta Ciel, manifestement bouleversé. « C'est qu'un sale pervers ! »

« Je suis désolée. » Elle quitta la pièce, ayant d'autres choses à régler. Ciel lança un dernier regard triste à Sebastian, avant de retourner à sa chambre. L'homme aux yeux rouges détacha son regard de Ciel avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte, pour regarder vers le couloir où la propriétaire était partie.

xXx

Tard cette nuit-là, Ciel était assis dans sa chambre, tremblant dans son grand lit, une unique couverture en soie bleue recouvrant son torse et ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas, et surtout pas avec Claude Faustus. Cet homme avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir toutes les semaines depuis presque un an, et était bizarrement obsédé par le garçon. Ciel ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Cet homme payait cher.

On frappa légèrement à la porte, trois fois, le signal d'un des employés que le client était là. Ciel était complètement crispé, anticipant déjà d'effrayants doigts d'arachnides sur son corps. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'est l'homme de ce matin qui se tint dans l'embrassure de la porte, Sebastian Michaelis.

« V-vous… » souffla Ciel, alors que Sebastian fermait la porte derrière lui. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Sebastian le fit taire gentiment. « Tout va bien, Ciel. » Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ignorant Ciel qui s'éloigna automatiquement de lui. « Tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de ce Faustus. J'ai proposé une meilleure offre à la propriétaire, et elle accepta de lui renvoyer son argent. »

Ciel trembla. « Mais si vous êtes là à sa place, ça veut dire que vous voulez… ? »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme. « Je ne mentirais pas en disant que tu es extrêmement attirant, mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse te contrarier, little one. »

Des rougeurs brûlèrent les joues de Ciel, et il détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. « Mr. Faustus m'aurait déjà sauté dessus… » murmura-t-il. « Il me fait peur. Mais avec vous, je me sens en sécurité. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas vraiment en sécurité avec beaucoup de personnes alors. » susurra Sebastian. Il tendit la main vers Ciel alors qu'il s'approchait plus près, et le garçon se laissa aller contre l'homme en soupirant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir senti la couverture glisser, dévoilant un téton rosé à la vue de Sebastian. Mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs résista à la tentation, continuant à la place, « Il y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu aies peur de partager ton intimité avec quelqu'un ? »

Ciel reposa sa tête confortablement près de l'épaule de Sebastian, au creux de sa clavicule. « Je suis ici depuis pas mal d'années déjà. » dit-il doucement. « Même si je ne travaille pas tout le temps, j'ai toujours observé les autres. Et les hommes qui viennent ici cachent leur jeu. Ils parlent gentiment aux filles et garçons qu'ils payent, mais au matin je vois mes amis descendre les escaliers en boitant, blessés. Mr. Faustus est respectueux envers moi au point d'en devenir effrayant, mais comment puis-je savoir s'il va changer ou non une fois les portes verrouillées ? »

Sebastian le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, Ciel. Je n'ai pas changé. » Sa main libre s'éleva pour caresser sa joue lentement du bout des doigts. « Si tu le voulais, je pourrais te prouver que tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. »

Les yeux de Ciel s'élargirent alors qu'il regarda l'homme, la curiosité brillant dans ses orbes bleus. Regardant de plus près, Sebastian réalisa que son œil droit tendait plus vers le violet, s'opposant au saphir de son jumeau. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur son front, juste au-dessus de l'œil. Ciel frissonna, alors que l'homme le soulevait avec précaution pour le poser sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille de ses bras. « Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je le jure. »

Appuyant son front contre le torse de Sebastian, Ciel refusa de rencontrer ses yeux. « Vous arrêterez si je vous le demande ? »

« Bien sûr. »

L'enfant soupira. « …D'accord. Juste… N'allez pas trop vite… S'il vous plait. »

Sebastian déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête. « N'ai pas peur mon chaton, je comprends. » Souriant alors qu'il voyait Ciel se hérisser en entendant le surnom, il releva son visage vers lui et le guida dans un tendre baiser, mordillant ses petites et délicieuses lèvres, y glissant sa langue alors que Ciel haletait. L'enfant avait un goût sucré, avec une pointe d'arrière-goût de dentifrice. Il devait raffoler des plats sucrés.

« Mmmm… » marmonna Ciel contre sa bouche, cherchant à s'accrocher à sa chemise. Sebastian entoura sa taille fine d'un bras et l'allongea gentiment sur le lit, l'embrassant toujours avec passion. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Ciel fixa son regard sur lui, étourdi. « Ce… C'était agréable… »

L'homme aux yeux rouges sourit chaleureusement, se penchant pour déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Petit à petit, il amadoua l'enfant afin qu'il penche sa tête en arrière et lui offre son cou, lui exposant sa peau douce. Une main restait sur la hanche de Ciel, uniquement pour descendre plus bas plus tard.

Quand il se recula enfin, laissant de petites marques rouges sur le cou de l'enfant haletant, ses yeux reflétèrent son plaisir. Ciel tira faiblement sur la chemise de Sebastian, l'incitant indirectement à revenir près de son cou. Mais à la place, l'homme tira doucement sur le tissu recouvrant son torse fin, le laissant retomber sur les genoux de Ciel.

« Trop vite ? » demanda-t-il calmement, croisant les yeux de Ciel. L'enfant fit non de la tête, l'attirant par la chemise vers son cou de nouveau. Il aimait la sensation des lèvres et langue de l'homme sur sa peau sensible, chaque baiser et toucher envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il gémit doucement lorsque la bouche de Sebastian dévia plus bas, mordillant sa clavicule, avant de pousser un cri aigu alors que ces lèvres habiles se posaient sur un téton pour le sucer.

« S-Sebastian… ! » gémit-il, incapable d'arrêter d'appeler son nom. Il s'accrocha aux boutons de chemise que l'homme portait, la forçant à s'ouvrir de ses doigts tremblants. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, besoin de savoir que Sebastian était également pris au piège par ce brasier de sensation qu'il créait en lui.

Sebastian sembla réaliser ce qu'il voulait, se débarrassant de la chemise et la jetant au loin, rapidement suivie par le tissu, laissant Ciel nu à la vision de Sebastian. Ses yeux de grenat reflétaient son sourire alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau pour embrasser le garçon, effleurant juste ses lèvres des siennes. « Veux-tu que j'arrête ? »

_Cet homme est si bizarre,_ pensa Ciel. Aucun de ceux pour qui il a été un hôte ne l'ont considéré avec autant d'importance. Il tendit la main, hésitant, caressant doucement de ses doigts le torse de Sebastian, écoutant les halètements que le plus vieux lâcha. C'était un son agréable, et Sebastian le laissa le toucher autant qu'il le voulait, ses doigts curieux l'explorant lentement, cherchant à le faire soupirer à nouveau.

Finalement, il releva la tête, guidant la main de l'homme plus bas sans un mot. Et tout se passa très vite. Ce qu'il restait des vêtements de Sebastian fut abandonné sur un côté du lit, et il trouva rapidement le lubrifiant placé exprès sur la table de nuit. Ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux que Ciel l'aurait cru lorsqu'un doigt fluide pénétra en lui lentement, lui laissant du temps pour d'habituer à la sensation inconfortable. Et alors que Sebastian le soulevait pour le placer sur ses genoux, poussant en lui avec tendresse, il ne put empêcher le flot de ses délicieuses plaintes de sortir continuellement de sa gorge, quelque chose appuyant en lui et lui faisant voir les étoiles.

« S-Sebas…tian… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un long flot de gémissements et murmures. Cet homme devait surement être le diable en personne, pour lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir. Ses hanches bougeaient inconsciemment contre lui, provoquant de plus en plus de sensations en lui alors que Sebastian le pénétrait avec force. Il s'était déjà touché lui-même avant, après tout c'était normal qu'il soit un peu curieux en vivant dans un bordel. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de délices dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Sebastian le serrait avec force contre lui, gardant l'allure régulière tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Le membre du garçon se retrouvant coincé entre leurs deux corps, Ciel enlaça l'homme aussi fort qu'il le put, quémandant plus de frictions. Criant et gémissant, le nom de Sebastian s'échappant de ses lèvres encore et encore tel une prière, l'homme aux yeux rouges finit par pencher sa tête près de l'oreille de l'enfant pour lui murmurer sensuellement, « Ciel… »

N'en pouvant plus, Ciel sentit sa vision se troubler à chaque sensation, toute tension et plaisir se libérant par vagues dans tout son corps. Il remarqua à peine Sebastian atteindre sa propre jouissance, trop perdu dans ses émotions.

L'homme se retira doucement, soulevant Ciel et le recouchant gentiment dans le lit. Repoussant ses cheveux humides collant à son front et ses yeux, il murmura, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ciel acquiesça en tremblant, cherchant à revenir près de sa chaleur. Surpris, Sebastian s'allongea près de lui, laissant Ciel se lover contre lui. « Reste avec moi. » ordonna le jeune hôte doucement. « Tu pourras partir au matin… »

Les emportant sous les couvertures, Sebastian acquiesça en enroulant ses bras autour de la petite forme frêle, adorant la chaleur qu'ils partageaient. « Bien sûr, mon chaton. » murmura-t-il, tandis que Ciel tombait lentement dans le sommeil.

xXx

Ciel se réveilla au matin, entortillé avec les membres de Sebastian sous des draps chauds. Il faillit sauter du lit de surprise, avant de se rappeler les évènements d'hier soir. Tout lui revint d'un coup : les douces caresses et baisers, ainsi que le plaisir irrésistible. Rougissant furieusement à ce souvenir, Ciel se recala contre le torse de Sebastian, soudainement inquiet de ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Il avait dormi avec un client. Il n'était plus différent des autres désormais. Et si la propriétaire le forçait à nouveau ? Il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Il ne faisait toujours confiance à personne dans cet endroit. Sauf Sebastian…

Lorsque Sebastian se réveilla à son tour, Ciel lui montra la salle de bain privée qui était rattachée à sa chambre. Ils se lavèrent ensemble, mais Sebastian ne tenta pas l'enfant, l'aidant à atteindre son dos et lui lavant les cheveux gentiment.

S'habillant confortablement, Sebastian remarqua l'humeur peu joyeuse de Ciel. Touchant sa joue gentiment, il attira son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai juste peur… que j'aurai à faire ça à chaque fois maintenant. » marmonna Ciel. « J'ai couché avec toi, qu'est-ce qui va l'empêcher de croire que je pourrais coucher avec tout le monde ? »

Sebastian ricana. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui dire la vérité. Les murs dans cet endroit sont assez insonorisés, et ta chambre est loin de celle des autres. Tout ce qu'elle saura, c'est qu'on a parlé toute la nuit, et que tu as décidé de me laisser dormir sur place pour m'éviter de rentrer dans le noir. » Ciel le fixa d'un air complétement admiratif, et Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. « Oh, mon chaton, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde toujours d'une manière aussi incrédule ? »

Ciel rougit, déviant son regard. « Personne ne se préoccupe autant de moi d'habitude. Je ne suis qu'un hôte, après tout. »

Admirant les joues rouges du garçon, Sebastian s'agenouilla en face de lui. « Tu es un merveilleux hôte, Ciel. Et tu mérites d'être traité comme un petit lord. » Souriant tendrement, il s'empara d'une petite main avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Puis-je revenir te voir, après ça ? »

Reprenant sa main, Ciel se pencha et enlaça l'homme doucement, entourant son cou de ses bras, tombant presque dans le câlin. « Cela me ferait très plaisir. »

Sebastian lui rendit son câlin, le serrant fort contre lui. « Comme il vous plaira, mon petit lord. »

xXx

Sebastian respecta sa promesse. La propriétaire cru à leur mensonge, et aux yeux de tout le monde, Ciel était resté vierge et n'était rien d'autre qu'un hôte. Il continua de refuser les clients attendant du sexe, cependant il accepta de laisser Sebastian payer pour passer la nuit avec lui. La propriétaire avait son argent, et Ciel et Sebastian pouvaient continuer à se voir dans l'intimité de la chambre du garçon. Personne d'autre ne les questionna, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, plus ils se voyaient, et plus ils tombaient lentement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et Ciel Phantomhive pouvaient se considérer comme chanceux. Parce que, si Sebastian n'était pas venu ce jour-là, personne ne saurait où il serait à présent. À la place, il avait eu droit à sa propre fin de conte de fées.

…

_Little one _: Peut se traduire par « mon petit » ou « mon chou ». Comme aucun ne me plait et que je n'arrivais pas à me décider, j'ai laissé en anglais, vous m'excuserez ^^' Puis ça sonne tellement mignon et mieux en anglais je trouve x3


	7. OS6: Angels

_**Titre :**_ Anges

_**Résumé :**_ _« Il y a une question que Bocchan hésite à poser. »_

_**Auteur :**_ Li the Twilight Knight

_**Genre :**_ Mystery

_**Publié le :**_ 14-10-10

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Lien :**_ w w w (point) fanfiction (point) net / s / 6399230 / 57 / Heaven _ and _ Hell

_**Mon avis :**_ Une autre magnifique OS de Li the Twilight Knight. Une petite discussion sur les origines de Sebastian, et la religion en général. 3 autres OS sur le même thème et dans le même état d'esprit ont été écrits par l'auteur, dîtes-moi si celui-ci vous plait et si la suite vous intéresse ou non.

…

« Sebastian? »

Le majordome leva ses yeux du thé qu'il était entrain de verser dans la tasse, fixant son regard sur son jeune maître. Ciel était assis derrière son bureau, sur lequel il était entrain de remplir de la paperasse depuis trois heures déjà. Mais, abandonnant son travail pour un moment, il fixait son majordome d'un air particulier.

Déposant la théière et se tournant vers son maître, Sebastian lui offrit une tasse de Earl Grey. Ciel l'accepta et prit une gorgée, tandis que la voix de Sebastian se faisait entendre : « Yes, My Lord ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je me pose des questions… » dit Ciel, baissant le regard sur son thé comme si toutes ses réponses s'y trouvaient, « sur Dieu, et sur le Diable. Après tout, si les démons existent, ainsi que les anges, alors surement Dieu et le Diable existent également. »

Sebastian ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement que son jeune Lord pensait à voix haute, et écouta consciencieusement. L'adolescent prit une longue gorgée de son thé avant de continuer, « Alors je me demandais si les histoires qu'on raconte étaient vraies. Je ne prie plus Dieu, mais je voudrais savoir si toutes ces choses auxquelles on croit si ardemment sont réelles. »

« Et quel genre de croyances, Bocchan ? » Sebastian dû reconnaître qu'il allait devoir se ménager durant cette conversation. Il savait que les parents de l'enfant étaient dévoués à la religion, et avaient inspiré cette foi en leur enfant, mais celle-ci disparut lors de ce mois durant lequel il a goûté à l'enfer. Depuis, il n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour la religion. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ciel hésita. « …les Archanges. Existent-ils ? »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. « Vous voulez parler de Michael, Gabriel et Raphael ? Certainement. Ils nous sont particulièrement désagréables, je veux dire, avec ceux qui sont… comme moi. » Il ricana en voyant l'air qu'affichait son jeune maître, et dit malicieusement, « Mais, Bocchan, vous avez déjà vu un ange. Même si celui-ci n'en était pas la meilleure des représentations, cela ne devrait plus vous surprendre. »

Ciel se reprit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. « Pas de ça avec moi. » Reposant la tasse, il croisa les doigts sur ses genoux. « … Qu'en est-il des démons ? Les histoires sur Lucifer, les Péchés Capitaux, l'Ange déchu ? »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Sebastian alors qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait plus que de la curiosité dans la voix de Ciel. L'enfant voulait savoir quelque chose. Les yeux cramoisis du démon s'illuminèrent alors qu'il répondit, « Lucifer a effectivement créé une rébellion au Paradis, avant d'être banni en Enfer pour sa trahison envers Dieu. » Faisant le tour du bureau, Sebastian posa une main sur l'épaule de Ciel avant de continuer, « Et Lucifer et les six Princes des Enfers sont effectivement les créateurs des sept Péchés Capitaux. » Se penchant, il murmura à l'oreille de Ciel, le provocant, « Mais aucun d'eux n'est aussi divertissant que mon Bocchan, pas même Asmodeus. »

Comprenant ce que disais Sebastian, Ciel le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, rougissant. « La ferme, Sebastian ! » Il baissa les yeux à sa tasse de thé, l'air incertain. Sebastian l'observa quelques secondes avant de murmurer, « Il y a une question que Bocchan hésite à poser. »

La chaise grinça tandis que Ciel tournait le dos à son majordome, cachant le petit noble de sa vue. « Je me demandais juste si tu possédais des ailes… Des ailes d'anges. Après tout, les démons ne sont que des anges déchus. »

Il pouvait entendre un faible ricanement dans la voix du diable lorsque celui-ci parla, « Seulement les anges originels conservent de véritables ailes. Les démons inférieurs nés ou créés en Enfer n'ont que des petites ailes, qui correspondent à leur forme animale. Par exemple, je suis un Corbeau. »

« Je vois… » Ciel sembla particulièrement déçu. Fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre, il retourna son fauteuil lorsqu'un bruit de tissu se fit entendre derrière lui. Se débarrassant de sa chemise blanche immaculé, son veston et sa queue-de-pie déjà posés sur le bureau, Sebastian regarda son maître avec amusement alors que celui-ci écarquillait ses yeux de stupeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Eh bien, je préfèrerai éviter de ruiner mon costume, Bocchan. » dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il regarda la bouche de Ciel s'ouvrir en un grand 'O' surpris, avant que l'enfant ne recommence à parler. Mais Sebastian l'en empêcha, posant un doigt contre ses lèvres, souriant désormais honnêtement. « Appréciez, Bocchan. »

Ciel observa le démon intensément, soucieux de ne rien manquer. Mais l'instant d'après, il haleta choqué, tandis que d'énormes ailes recouvertes de plumes noires s'étendaient des épaules de Sebastian. Le démon s'étira, les laissant s'étendre complétement, le bout des plumes touchant presque les murs de la pièce, avant de les replier derrière son dos. « Ce corps humain me provoque une sensation assez inconfortable, mais ça ira pour cette fois. » Ses yeux rougeoyants vinrent alors se noyer dans ceux de son maître. « Eh bien, Bocchan ? »

Ciel se leva de son fauteuil mécaniquement, comme s'il était en transe, faisant le tour du bureau pour venir s'arrêter devant Sebastian. « …Ange… » murmura-t-il doucement, cherchant à atteindre les plumes. Sebastian sourit doucement.

« Démon, Bocchan. » le corrigea-t-il rapidement. « Même s'ils étaient des ailes d'ange autrefois. »

L'œil de saphir se détacha des plumes pour regarder dans les yeux du démon, son admiration non dissimulée. « Tu es un ange déchu ? Tu as mené la guerre contre Dieu ? »

Sebastian fit non de la tête. « J'ai seulement sympathisé avec Lucifer. Mais à cette époque, c'était suffisant pour me briser. » Voyant la fascination devenir de plus en plus flagrante sur le visage du jeune comte, le démon ouvrit légèrement ses ailes, adorant la sensation de petits doigts curieux peignant ses plumes. « Je suis heureux d'avoir pu conserver mes ailes, si Bocchan les aime autant. »

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, Ciel retira rapidement ses doigts, honteux. « Ils sont juste… différents, c'est tout. » se défendit-il.

« Laissez votre innocence s'exprimer, Bocchan. » dit Sebastian doucement. « Il n'y a personne ici pour contredire votre curiosité. » Il s'empara d'une des petites mains de Ciel, la guidant dans les plumes à nouveau. Visiblement contre sa volonté, le garçon les caressa avec tendresse.

« Des ailes d'ange… » murmura-t-il de nouveau. « D'un ange démoniaque, même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment avec moi… »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans qu'aucun de prononce un mot. Mais ce fut un silence confortable, et alors que Sebastian dû cacher ses ailes de nouveau et retourner à ses tâches de majordome, Ciel remarqua une unique plume sombre sur le sol. La ramassant, il passa doucement un doigt le long de sa douce texture, mémorisant cette sensation de l'ange veillant sur lui. Un ange démoniaque, n'appartenant qu'à lui.


	8. OS7: Silence

_mangakadu14 : Oui tiens t'a raison, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Romance, par habitude sûrement mdr Je vais changer ça._

_Lottie : Grell, sors de ce corps ! XD Merci, j'adore moi-même toutes les histoires que je traduis, même si c'est assez long et parfois lourd à faire lol *faignasse attitude_

_fabulous me : j'espère sincèrement que tu verras ma réponse et surtout que ce n'était pas ton dernier passage sur ce site, je te remercie encore pour tes reviews et te souhaite du courage !_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama__ : Han merci beaucoup ! :') Ca fait bien plaisir de savoir que mon travail plait autant ! Oui, je trouve aussi que Sebastian cache son jeu. D'ailleurs, j'attends avec impatience le moment ou la mangaka nous révèlera, avec un peu de chance, sa pleine puissance et sa véritable forme, dans le manga. J'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire autant que mes précédentes traductions =)_

_Guest (?) : Merci ^^ Voilà la suite promise, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

* * *

_**Titre :**_ Silence

_**Résumé :**_ _« __Oui, même Sebastian avait une chose pour laquelle remercier le Tout-Puissant… __»_

_**Auteur :**_ Li the Twilight Knight

_**Genre :**_ Mystery

_**Publié le :**_ 14-10-10

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Lien :**_ w w w (point) fanfiction (point) net / s / 6399230 / 57 / Heaven _ and _ Hell

_**Mon avis :**_ Voilà la suite de _Anges_, toujours dans le registre religieux. C'est assez court, et la discussion est plutôt basée sur la question de la damnation de Ciel plutôt que sur les origines de Sebastian. Personnellement, j'ai traduit cet OS avec la musique _Broken Inside _de Broken Iris comme fond, ça m'a carrément transporté dans l'ambiance ! Bonne lecture, les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées. ^/^

* * *

Désormais, Ciel voyait son serviteur d'un œil complétement différent. Plus d'une fois, le majordome le surprenait entrain de l'épier longuement, une question muette visible dans les yeux bleus du petit comte. Son petit maître voulait quelque chose, quelque chose dont Sebastian n'était pas sûr.

Depuis ce jour où Sebastian lui releva ses ailes noires, une semaine s'était écoulée sans qu'ils ne reparlent de religion. Aujourd'hui cependant, Ciel rangeait son violon après le cours quand il demanda calmement, « Dieu existe, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ? »

Sebastian cligna des yeux avant de sourire narquoisement. « Eh bien oui, Bocchan. Je pensais en avoir fini avec cette conversation. Dieu, ainsi que le Diable, sont deux êtres suprêmes complétement réels. Mon existence le prouve. »

L'étui à violon se ferma dans un bruit sec, tandis que Ciel se tournait pour plonger son unique œil bleu cobalt dans les abysses du démon. « Dieu n'est pas vraiment attentionné dans ce cas… » dit-il, d'un ton que Sebastian ne lui connaissait. « Un Père bienveillant ne laisserait pas Son enfant souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Un Dieu clément aurait répondu à mes prières pour m'apporter le salut. » Sebastian écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait le ton dans la voix de Ciel. Le ressentiment. « Mais il n'a jamais répondu, et j'ai prié _n'importe qui_ qui puisse me sauver. Et… »

« Et je suis venu à vous, Bocchan. » dit Sebastian, touchant gentiment l'épaule de Ciel. « Ironie du sort, je vous ai sorti de votre enfer. »

Ciel fronça des sourcils. « Mon ange démoniaque… Mon démon gardien… Dieu n'a sûrement que faire de moi. Il m'autorisa à vendre mon âme à l'un de ceux qu'il a banni du Paradis. Il m'a condamné. »

Sebastian souri doucement, entourant les épaules du lord de son bras et l'attirant contre lui. « Peut-être… devriez-vous considérer cela comme votre destin. Peut-être que c'était son plan depuis le début. Le Lord agit dans un but mystérieux, inconnu même de nous, créatures de l'Enfer ou du Paradis. »

« Son plan aurait été de me faire céder mon âme à un démon… ? »

« Êtes-vous heureux, Bocchan ? » interrompit Sebastian, se penchant pour murmurer ces mots dans l'oreille de Ciel.

L'enfant frissonna, considérant la question. Grâce à Sebastian, il avait sa maison, sa compagnie… Il avait des serviteurs qui lui étaient comme une famille. Et bien évidemment, il avait le démon lui-même. Etait-ce possible que tout cela ne soit écrit depuis le début ? « … Je… suppose que je suis… heureux… »

Sebastian déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Ciel, choquant le jeune comte, avant de le relâcher. « L'indifférence de Dieu ce mois-ci vous a apporté ce _bonheur_. Après tout, auriez-vous été libéré sans mon aide, rien de tout cela ne serait. Sans vouloir lui donner raison… je pense que cela était prévu. Bocchan. »

Ciel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais la referma sans rien ajouter. Il prit l'étui à violon avant de le donner à son majordome, en un ordre silencieux. Sebastian le prit, souriant. Et avant de quitter la pièce, il entendit Ciel murmurer, « Je ne regrette rien. Le fait de t'avoir invoqué, je veux dire. Parce que je suis heureux… »

Sebastian ne répondit rien, sachant que l'enfant se parlait à lui-même, sortant de la pièce pour remettre le violon à sa place. Oui, même Sebastian avait une chose pour laquelle remercier le Tout-Puissant, même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais, puisqu'après tout, l'ignorance de Dieu durant ce mois lui avait valu son Jeune Maître. Et cela valait toutes les peines du monde.


	9. OS8: Sleep

_mangakadu14 : Moui peut-être bien, mais ça se concrétise beaucoup plus dans cet OS là x3_

_Guest (?) : Oui tiens, je n'avais même pas pensé au malheur de Ciel en traduisant cette partie-là *honte à moi* Mais bon, il a son petit diable pour le réconforter (si je connaissais pas BB, je qualifierais cette phrase de paradoxe lol xD)_

_Guest (?) : Hmm… Ton point de vue est assez intéressant ! C'est vrai que cela pourrait être effectivement l'origine de l'histoire de Black Butler, mais je trouve que Yana Toboso n'avance pas l'histoire principale, on apprend que très peu de choses sur le contrat, et elle n'élargie pas du tout son histoire sur la question religieuse, je trouve ça vraiment dommage _

_fabulous me : Tu as ta réponse ! ^^ En espérant que tu pourras la voir :/_

- Juste une chose, à ceux qui laissent des commentaires sans se connecter ou ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, signez à la fin de votre commentaire, sinon je m'y retrouve pas pour vous répondre après ^^' -

* * *

_**Titre :**_ Sommeil

_**Résumé :**_ _« …Je ne veux appartenir qu'à toi, et ni Dieu ni Satan n'auront mon âme. »_

_**Auteur :**_ Li the Twilight Knight

_**Genre :**_ Romance

_**Publié le :**_ 14-10-10

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Lien :**_ w w w (point) fanfiction (point) net / s / 6399230 / 57 / Heaven _ and _ Hell

_**Mon avis :**_ Avant dernier OS de cette série, qui rapproche plutôt nos personnages qu'il ne parle de religion, mais bon perso je m'en plains pas X) OS encore assez court, le dernier sera plus long, pour rattraper lol Enjoy !

* * *

Ciel se leva en silence alors que Sebastian lui passait sa chemise de nuit, aplatissant chaque pli avec perfectionnisme. Ses doigts plongèrent avec délicatesse dans la masse de cheveux bleus du garçon pour défaire le nœud de son cache-œil. Se retournant vers la table de nuit, le diable le déposa à côté des bagues que le comte avait déjà enlevées. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Ciel affichait un air renfrogné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, My Lord ? » demanda-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec curiosité. Ciel fronça les sourcils, troublant quelque peu Sebastian, tandis qu'il murmurait tout bas, « Sebastian… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ? »

Il grimpa sur le matelas alors que Sebastian écartait la couette et remontait les oreillers, croisant ses yeux rouges avec les siens et attendant patiemment sa réponse. Sebastian remonta les couvertures sur son petit corps, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche, « …Et pourquoi le Jeune Maître voudrait-il savoir une telle chose ? »

« Ils parlent d'Enfer ou de Paradis comme si c'était un endroit réel. Et ils doivent avoir raison. Après tout, tu viens des Enfers. » dit Ciel. « Est-ce qu'on… s'efface… ? avant de renaître dans l'un ou l'autre ? »

Sebastian sourit doucement. « J'éviterai d'effrayer le Jeune Maître lors du coucher, mais mourir c'est comme tomber dans un profond sommeil. » Il observa l'enfant sur le lit, qui le fixait intensément sans faillir. « Vous ne vous souvenez jamais vraiment du moment exact où vous vous envolez au pays des songes, n'est-ce pas, Bocchan ? La mort vous emporte de la même manière, elle vous assomme. Je parle là bien évidemment d'une mort naturelle. L'âme voyage alors jusqu'au Paradis ou en Enfer après avoir été jugée par les Dieux de la Mort, et la conscience revient alors à ce moment. Comme un réveil entre les draps de votre lit. »

Ciel était silencieux, gardant une expression indéchiffrable. « … Alors que va-t-il m'arriver ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Votre âme sera mienne, j'en ferais ce qu'il me plaira. » murmura Sebastian. « Elle ne voyagera ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis, mais demeurera à jamais avec moi. »

« Comme repas. » dit Ciel glacial.

Sebastian ricana. « Peut-être. » Il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant lui demande de clarifier sa maigre réponse, mais à la place il fut surpris de voir l'enfant se lever sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Il entoura le cou du diable de ses bras, cachant son visage au creux de son cou.

« …Je ne veux appartenir qu'à toi, et ni Dieu ni Satan n'auront mon âme. » souffla Ciel dans son cou. Les bras de Sebastian entourèrent la taille du garçon, le serrant avec douceur contre lui, tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'enfant. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, avant que Ciel ne se recule pour déboutonner la veste de Sebastian.

« Bocchan ? » questionna Sebastian, mais Ciel ne réagit pas, continuant de le déshabiller. Frac, veston, et la chemise d'un blanc immaculé furent repoussés et se retrouvèrent bientôt au sol. « Je veux voir tes ailes. » quémanda Ciel finalement.

L'incompréhension disparut des yeux rouges de Sebastian, alors qu'il acquiesçait. « Bien sûr, Bocchan. » Et l'instant d'après, ses grandes ailes recouvertes de plumes noires s'étendaient de ses épaules, le démon curieux de savoir ce que l'enfant allait faire. Pourtant, contrairement à la première fois, l'enfant ne bougea pas pour une caresse, les contemplant seulement un long moment avant de revenir réclamer une autre étreinte. Sebastian l'attira plus près, ramenant ses ailes devant pour les envelopper tous les deux dans un doux câlin.

Ciel soupira doucement, et le démon comprit qu'une autre question brûlait les lèvres de son Jeune Maître. Mais il se contenta de serrer la petite forme contre lui, offrant toute son affection à l'humain, attendant qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il recherchait tant dans cette étreinte. Lorsque Ciel se recula enfin, Sebastian replia ses ailes derrière son dos pour mettre l'enfant au lit. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

Le comte fit un dernier effort pour prononcer une phrase, murmurant d'un soupir, « Sebastian… ? »

« Oui, Bocchan ? » répondit Sebastian tout bas.

« P-pourras… Pourras-tu un jour… ? » Mais Morphée emporta l'enfant somnolant avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, faisant ricaner Sebastian. Il ne pouvait suivre des ordres qui n'étaient uniquement ordonnés entièrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ciel avait essayé de lui demander. Mais, peut-être que l'enfant ferra un effort pour poser la question lorsqu'il sera complétement conscient, ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et observer.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, que peut bien vouloir demander Ciel ? La réponse dans le 4ème et dernier OS de cette série !


	10. OS9: Wings

_mangakadu14 : Oui j'ai trouvé ça mignon aussi x3 Voilà ta réponse ! ^^_

_Lottie : Oui, je trouve que l'auteur à un sacré talant. ^^ Voilà la suite._

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Tout d'abord merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont si bien construits et réfléchis que wow O_o Ça fait du bien d'avoir un avis développé ^^ Ton avis sur l'amour qu'éprouvent les anges et les démons est intéressant, cependant je crois que dans la bible il est écrit que les anges n'ont pas de sexe et ne sont pas dotés de sentiments humains Donc les démons par conséquent non plus… Mais bon de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour débattre sur la religion, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment lol Ralala ça serait le pied de finir avec Sebby pour l'éternité hein *-* *en évitant de finir digéré tout de meme ^^' Oui, je trouve que le caractère attachant de Sebastian est un peu trop présent dans ces mini OS, on dirait plutôt un ange qu'un démon lol. Ahhhh… les plumes démoniaques… j'avoue je crois que je deviendrais toute flasque si sebby m'entoure de ses ailes plumeuses et douces *bave* D'ailleurs, tu sais que à cause de ce diable je me suis mise à idolâtrer les corvidés ? Je veux un corbac chez moiiii ! xO mdr. Bon bah voilà, moi perso Ciel m'a surprise lol. Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_**Titre :**_ Ailes

_**Résumé :**_ _« Et je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance de faire ça. »  
_

_**Auteur :**_ Li the Twilight Knight

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Mystery

_**Publié le :**_ 14-10-10

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Lien :**_ w w w (point) fanfiction (point) net / s / 6399230 / 57 / Heaven _ and _ Hell

_**Mon avis :**_ Et voilà le quatrième et dernier OS de cette série _religieuse_. J'avoue avoir été surprise par la requête de Ciel, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il demande quelque chose comme ça, même si cela parait logique au final. ^^

* * *

« Enlève ta chemise. »

Sebastian dut réprimer la première pensée qui traversa son esprit à l'entente de cet ordre, mais il se permit un petit sourire. Il était un démon après tout. Cependant, son petit lord de treize ans n'était clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

« My Lord ? » murmura-t-il le questionnant, pliant et posant soigneusement les vêtements du comte au bord du lit alors qu'il le déshabillait lentement. Il s'était préparé à aider le garçon à enfiler sa chemise de nuit, mais l'ordre interrompit leur routine habituelle.

Ciel ne dit rien, et lorsque Sebastian leva les yeux de sa chemise pour observer son maître, il fut surpris de constater que l'enfant évitait son regard, le petit garçon ayant l'air quelque peu embarrassé. Cela surpris bien évidemment le majordome Ciel Phantomhive ne ressentait jamais une once de honte ou d'embarras pour quoique ce soit. Peut-être que sa première pensée était la bonne finalement. Levant le bras, il releva du bout de ses doigts dégantés le menton de Ciel, le forçant à le regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bocchan ? Vous savez que vous ne devez pas hésiter à me demander tout ce que vous voulez. »

Ciel souffla quelque chose si rapidement que même l'ouïe fine du démon ne lui permit pas d'en saisir le sens, et Sebastian sourit gentiment. « Allons, allons, Bocchan. Je pense vous avoir appris à mieux articuler que ça. »

Son ton moqueur fonctionna à merveille, et Ciel fronça les sourcils avant de demander, nettement cette fois, « …M'emmèneras-tu voler ? »

_Oh._

Tout s'expliquait donc. Puisque Sebastian ne voulait pas ruiner ses vêtements, Ciel lui avait demandé de se déshabiller pour ne pas entacher son image de majordome. Ciel s'en souvenait très bien. Mais cette requête… Car ce n'était sûrement pas un _ordre_. Le contraste était intéressant. Son petit maître n'avait jamais vraiment formulé ses phrases sous forme de requêtes avant.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Bocchan, je vous emmènerais voler. » Lui offrant une main, il souleva Ciel dans ses bras, s'assurant de le tenir correctement contre lui. Les bras de Ciel s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Sebastian, s'accrochant à lui dans un élan nerveux et anxieux. S'approchant lentement d'un vitrail, le démon exerça une légère pression sur le loquet, laissant l'air frais de la nuit aérer la pièce. Il bondit gracieusement pour se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se penchant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Ciel, « Prêt, Bocchan ? »

Ciel acquiesça, et Sebastian s'élança dans le vide, ses ailes corbeau s'étendant de ses épaules alors qu'ils s'envolaient dans la nuit. Ciel cacha son visage dans le cou de Sebastian, effrayé de la vitesse à laquelle ils s'éloignaient du sol. C'est uniquement après avoir senti qu'ils ne s'élevaient plus qu'il entendit la voix de Sebastian l'amadouer gentiment, « Regardez, Bocchan. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

Il se força à regarder, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de stupeur. Le monde s'étendait à leur vue, comme un tapis noir sous le clair de lune. Loin en dessous d'eux, il pouvait apercevoir les lumières de son manoir briller de sa fenêtre. Loin à l'horizon, il pouvait apercevoir un petit amas de lumières scintiller comme une étoile. « C'est… ? »

« Londres, My Lord. » répondit Sebastian, souriant. « Si l'envie vous prend de visiter, on pourrait y être dans un petit quart d'heure. »

Ciel était stupéfait. D'habitude, un tel voyage lui prenait une heure et demie en voiture, alors que par la voie des airs cela semblait ridicule. Il regarda dans la direction opposée, observant des champs vides et des forets s'étendant çà et là, et demanda timidement, « Pourrions-nous juste… faire un petit tour… ? »

« Bien sûr, Bocchan. » Sa prise se resserra un peu sur l'enfant, tandis qu'ils s'élançaient dans les airs, allant plus rapidement que ce qu'avait pu imaginer le comte. Montant de plus en plus comme s'il voulait toucher les nuages, le diable plongea pour revenir de nouveau au ras des arbres et des champs plus larges les uns que les autres. Ils trouvèrent un lac, et Sebastian rasa la surface, assez bas pour mouiller le bout de ses plumes et pour laisser Ciel effleurer la surface de l'eau, un sourire au visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser à quel point son sourire semblait sincère, et Sebastian n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer, ce moment était trop précieux pour le gâcher.

xXx

Ils se posèrent finalement sur une colline, sous un unique arbre. Ciel regarda autour de lui avant de demander, « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Le Manoir des Phantomhives est à 25km de là, My Lord. » répondit Sebastian, pointant vers la direction indiquée. Il ricana alors que Ciel affichait une mine choquée.

Le silence s'installa pour un moment, avant que la voix de Ciel ne se fasse entendre, « Je voulais faire ça… depuis le moment où tu m'as montré tes ailes. Peut-être même avant, alors que je considérais le fait que tu _puisses_ en être doté. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi honnête, mais c'était _Sebastian_. Il pouvait faire confiance à son majordome à n'importe quel moment. « J'avais peur de demander, puis j'ai réalisé que le contrat pouvait s'achever à n'importe quel moment… On trouvera les coupables un jour… Et je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance de faire ça. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il sentait les bras de Sebastian enlacer sa forme frêle de derrière. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de me demander quoique ce soit. Vous le savez. Et ce fut un plaisir de vous emmener voler ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? » Sa question enfantine sortit avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Sebastian ricana.

« Oui, Bocchan. Vraiment. Vous savez que je ne vous mentirais sous aucun prétexte. » Il ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire rayonnant sur le visage de son Jeune Maître.

Peu de temps après, Sebastian ramena finalement Ciel au manoir. Le jeune comte s'était presque endormi sur le chemin du retour, et ses dernières forces lui servirent à s'habiller de sa chemise de nuit. Sebastian retira ses vêtements du bord du lit, regardant longuement la forme endormie sous les couvertures. Souriant doucement, il quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit au garçon avoir apprécié la balade. Il avait aimé voir son maître sourire, et si c'est ce que Ciel voulait, il sera son ange démoniaque jusqu'à ce que Echec-et-Mat ne soit déclaré.


End file.
